villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gregory M. Wilson
Gregory M. Wilson serves as the secondary main antagonist and the final boss in the 2006 psychological horror Rule of Rose. Gregory is the man responsible for the orphan massacre in 1930. Biography Gregory is a man that lives in poverty he does his best to give his son, Joshua a happy life by spending time with him by playing with him or let him help with work around his farm, but thing took a dark turn in his life when his Joshua ill he was sick to the point where he could not even leave his bed, Gregory would Gregory would simply do his best to take care of him, Gregory would often write him storybooks and read from them. After his son Joshua died from his illness, Gregory become unbearably heartbroken and and began drinking heavily, his sad state has even lead him to become suicidal he would often attempt to commit suicide by trying to shot himself in the head but he could never go through with ending his own life. Eventually Gregory found a young girl named Jennifer, who was the sole survivor of an airship crash her parents died during the crash she had no home any more, Gregory decided to take her in as his own child he treated her with kindness but he started to treat her like she was his decided son Joshua he'd had her dress in Joshua's clothing ans sleep in the same bed as him even read her the same stories that he has written. Eventually his obsession with trying to make Jennifer just like Joshua, became to much for Jennifer bare with the help of help of Wendy she helped Jennifer escape his obsession, Jennifer fled Gregory and ran away to the orphanage, deepening his grief to the point where be became unstable. Gregory fell into insanity and became more reliant on alcohol, Gregory was turned into Stray Dog by Wendy, she used him as a tool to strict fear into the hearts of the orphans if they didn't follow Wendy's rules, even Diana feared him and Wendy. One day Martha Carol saw Wendy dog-training Gregory and reported it to the police but before the police could do stop him, Wendy brought Gregory to the orphanage and he killed everyone, he even turned on Wendy and shot her. After his heinous actions Gregory was able to snap back into sanity but unfortunately it was to late he has already done an unforgivable act of evil. In the end he apologizes to Jennifer for all the pain he caused her and out of remorse for murdering the orphan he shot himself hoping he can be with his son again. Gallery GregoryD.png|Gregory before going insane GregoryA.png GregoryE.png GregoryB.png BossGregory.jpg|Stray Dog GregoryC.png|Gregory as he appears in Jennifer's mind. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Bigger Bads Category:Parents Category:Psychopath Category:Mass Murderer Category:Tragic Villain Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Traitor Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Obsessed Category:Insecure Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Child-Abusers Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Trickster Category:Spree-Killers Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Barbarian Category:Deceased Villains Category:Villains who have Died with Honor